Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer)
History Origin Owen Mercer is the child of the original Captain Boomerang and Meloni Thawne. He finally met his father when Boomerang contacted the Calculator to track him down. Captain Boomerang at first was nervous about meeting his son but Owen spoke to him first. Owen expressed admiration for his famous father and the two hit it off. While practicing throwing boomerangs, Owen saved his father from a razorang by running at superspeed. It was then that Boomerang revealed that Golden Glider was not Owen's mother despite what a tabloid story said. New Captain Boomerang Captain Boomerang swore to make the two of them famous so he took a job to kill Jack Drake, the father of the current Robin. The job went sour and both Drake and Boomerang were killed. Owen swore to avenge his father and to that end took over the Captain Boomerang name. After a brief association with the Flash's Rogues Gallery, Owen became a member of the Suicide Squad. His first mission with the Squad involved an unsuccessful bid to capture the Black Marvel Family. Relationship with Supergirl He later joined Nightwing's Outsiders where he has since developed a friendship with neophyte hero Supergirl. After Supergirl returned from her time away with Power Girl, Kara began looking to start a normal life on Earth and went out a 'date' with Owen, during which they spoke of their past problems. Kara has nicknamed Owen 'Boomer.' Although the pair often flirts with one another, they have never progressed to a romantic relationship. This comes primarily from the fact that Kara continues to show interest in Nightwing, and jokingly says that what she and Owen has is more of a brother-sister relationship, in which he has an unhealthy fixation on his 'little sis'. Still, Mercer has referred to Kara as "his girl". Feeling rejected after Kara's relationship with Power Boy, Owen goes to a bar where he meets Cassandra Cain (Batgirl), who has been hired to kill Supergirl. Cassandra kidnaps and tortures Owen to lure Supergirl. Unfortunately, this proves unnecessary, as Kara had tracked down Cassandra on her own, without any knowledge of Owen's kidnapping. Batgirl nearly manages to defeat Supergirl, but is defeated when Kara grows Krypton Sunstones which impale her foe. Kara then rushes Owen to the hospital where he is treated. While still in medical care, it is discovered that Power Boy has been stalking Kara. Following Kara's rather violent break-up with Power Boy, the earth was overtaken by spirits from the Phantom Zone, which began to emerge from within Superman. Kara managed to defeat the Phantoms and return the Earth to normal. Afterwards, Kara begins to make amends with all the people who she has hurt since arriving on earth. Amongst them, Boomer, who she apologies for letting him get hurt and leading him on. During this conversation, the matter of Owen's relationship with Kara is finally clarified. When asked by Kara how he feels about her leading him on, Owen replies, "Well, if I may ... for me to have been 'led on' would presume I thought I had a shot with you ... For me to think I had a shot with a sixteen-year-old girl -- crystal-powered hypersleep whatever junk aside ... that would mean I am a dirtbag with a thing for jailbait. Which I am not." The Outsiders vs Checkmate Checkmate abducts all members of the Outsiders except Nightwing, allowing him to infiltrate their headquarters offer them a deal: The Outsiders won't be shut down over their actions in Africa in exchange for infiltrating Oolong Island on behalf of Checkmate. After Batman rescues the Outsiders over North Korean territory, and Nightwing hands over the team to him, Owen and Nightwing are pitted against each other in "auditions" for the new line up. Pushed too far, feeling he doesn't need to prove himself anymore, Owen returns to the Suicide Squad although Batman feels he could make a good double agent. Suicide Squad Owen, as part of the new Suicide Squad, captures two of the Rogues that responsible of Bart Allen's murder, Heat Wave and Weather Wizard, in Louisiana. Boomerang later joined the rest of the squad chasing after Pied Piper and Trickster in Gotham City after they'd escaped capture from Squad member Deadshot. The Squad however was just as unsuccessful as Deadshot, and the two Rogues escape capture. Blackest Night thumb|right|300px|Killed by his own father On the day that paid tribute to all deceased heroes, Owen visited his father's grave and to his surprise, the Rogues showed up with tons of beer, wanting to pay their own kind of tribute to their fallen comrades. Later, when the dead were rising from their graves thanks to Black Power Rings, Owen visited the grave once more, this time with Tar Pit, who he believed would be an asset due to not having a heart, which is what the newly risen Black Lanterns craved. However, he found the grave empty and then suddenly, a Black Power Ring descended into the grave of Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash. Owen supersped away in fear, knowing that Tar Pit would not be in danger without a heart. The Rogues went on to battle their risen comrades, Owen's father being one of them. Owen arrived when Cold was about to battle Digger and he took his father away, claiming he knew how to bring him back from the dead. Owen chained his father down in a large sewer pit, believing that the reason the Black Lanterns were after hearts was to regain their own life. The Black Lantern Digger agreed, telling Owen that if he brought him hearts to feed on, he would come back to the land of the living. Owen solemnly did this act, first bringing lesser criminals to feed his father and when he did, Digger claimed that he could feel himself coming back, his heart beginning to beat again. Owen, desperate to finally have his father back, continued this task to the point of exhaustion. He was found by the Rogues who wished to freeze Digger. Owen protested, giving his claim to Captain Cold who called him a fool and told him that the Black Lantern wasn't his real father and that feeding him hearts wasn't bringing him back. Owen didn't wish to believe this but Cold continued to say how the Black Lantern had been using him. Cold grew curious and questioned who he had killed and given to his father, asking specifically if any women or children were involved. Owen looked away in shame and Cold had his answer, glaring Owen down and saying firmly that the Rogues don't kill women and children before pushing Owen himself into the pit. Owen crashed next to his father, promising that he'd bring him more hearts to feed on but Digger protested, saying he'd done enough, before ripping through his own son's chest. Owen, now deceased, received a Black Power Ring but the moment he transformed into a Black Lantern, Cold froze both of the Captain Boomerangs. Powers and Abilities Powers Speed Bursts: Short burst of limited super speed over short distances, most notably when throwing boomerangs. These were even possible during the time period that Bart Allen fully contained the Speed Force, possibly implying that Owen's speed is not derived from the Speed Force but rather his meta-gene, somewhat akin the Jay Garrick's speed. However, during Chang Tzu's experiments he claimed he believed Mercer could access the Speed Force, and Mercer denied having super speed at all anymore, but Chang Tzu was able to activate Owen's speed involuntarily, causing him great pain. The exact source of this power remains unrevealed. Regardless, as of Justice Society of America #8, the Speed Force appears to have returned and is accessible to all former speedsters once more. Abilities Master of the Boomerang: Seems to have inherited his father's skill at throwing boomerangs. Trained with Harkness before his death. Strength *Strength Level: Likely equivalent to a healthy adult male who engages in regular exercise. Weaknesses *Coming Soon Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons *'Boomerangs': Uses trick boomerangs identical to those used by the first Captain Boomerang. Owen carries several boomerangs hidden on his costume, each with special properties. Unless otherwise noted, they are of excellent material strength. Owen can throw these so they will return to him with no risk of damaging himself. :*''Electro-boomerang: Emit spark trails carrying a deadly 5,000 volts, which circle around the target. :*Exploso-boomerang: Detonates on contact, damage to all in one area. :*Gas boomerang: Monstrous intensity tear gas, affects one area. :*Razor boomerang'' :*''Bladed boomerang'' :*''Acid-spewing boomerang'' :*''Sonic boomerang: Excellent intensity sonic attack. :*Gravity boomerang: Creates local gravity field of Incredible intensity. :*Weighted boomerangs: Solid-weighted boomerang. :*Preprogrammed boomerangs'': These boomerangs are rocket propelled and are preprogrammed to fly to a target, pick up whatever item and returned to a predesignated spot with amazing flight speed and range. *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Captain Boomerang received an action figure as part of DC Direct's Identity Crisis toyline. See Also *Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer)/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Owen_Mercer_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/captain-boomerang/29-7650/ Category:Allies Category:Former Rogues Members Category:Black Lantern Corps Members